


mom, i'd like you to meet my boyfriend

by funkopop



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, i was never off my bs to begin with xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkopop/pseuds/funkopop
Summary: sometimes you just want to yell at the top of your lungs to the world, "this is my boyfriend who i love very much!"sometimes you can't. that's okay too.





	mom, i'd like you to meet my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> the fic is still in lowercase because i always write this stuff on my fone at the latest possible hours
> 
> again..srry if anyone is ooc or theres typos or anything ..im trying my best

morgana finds out first, because how can he not find out when he's in akira's bag almost 24/7.  
  
all it takes is falling asleep inside a bag that's actually gotten to be quite comfy, and forgetting to take that obligatory walk so akira can get some privacy with his friends, and waking up to hearing a confession happen between those two.  
  
morgana decides to lay low while it happens, even though ryuji responds with something that gives him the prime opportunity to make fun of him. he knows his place and when and when not to be snarky.  
  
when it's all over and done with, and akira's making his way home, morgana still lays low until akira says, "you can come out now."  
  
morgana peeks his head out of the bag, and says, "that's funny, considering you're the one who just came out to me."  
  
akira smiles, "you already knew anyway."  
  
that's true. you learn things after living with a person for a while.  
  
"but still, ryuji?" morgana just can't give up making a jab at ryuji. maybe he should work on that.  
  
"hey, leave my boyfriend alone."  
  
"i'm happy for you either way." is all morgana says before diving back into the bag to finish that nap.  
  
\--  
  
they tell their friends next.  
  
well, they already knew, basing off of actions, so they tell them, by mouth, just to make it official.  
  
and also because, even as obvious as it is, ryuji cannot keep his mouth shut sometimes.   
  
akira lets them know in the only way he can. jokes. because sometimes humour is a coping mechanism, and sometimes it's just really funny seeing how people react to the shit you say.  
  
makoto is saying something about when their next study meeting can be, and asks akira if he's free that day.  
  
akira, always the joker, replies, "i don't know. i might have something planned, let me ask my boyfriend." and then turns to ryuji and says, "hey, do we have anything we're doing that day?"  
  
ryuji goes red, probably because, even though they said they'd tell them today, he hadn't expected akira would do it like that.  he sputters an embarrassed, "dude, come on,"  
  
"guess that's a no."  
  
makoto doesn't seem very surprised, but kind of annoyed-impressed at his roundabout way of answering her question and coming out at the same time.  
  
ann just says  _finally_. akira figures she'd had already known officially since both he and ryuji text her often. haru offers them her congratulations. futaba says something about how everybody knew anyway, even inari, who's quite often in his own little world.  
  
and then everything just goes back to normal. the conversation switches from the discussion of the study meetup, and to a very heated discussion about whether or not yusuke could live off of a diet of paint water and bean sprouts. he can't.  
  
\--  
  
akira decides to tell sojiro on a whim one evening after coming home from school.  
  
he has a right to know, akira thinks. he's housing a teenager that's not his, he at least deserves to know what's going on in akira's life.  
  
that, and sojiro's honestly kind of a father figure in akira's life.  
  
akira just hopes that sojiro will still let ryuji come over after he finds out.  
  
he walks in, and sojiro gives him the usual greeting.   
  
he's about to tell akira to lock up, when akira just says, "just so you know, ryuji and i are dating."  
  
sojiro gets a look of realization on his face. oh, so that's probably why that blonde kid is over here so often. also explains why they look at each other like that.  
  
"you batting for the other team, eh?"  
  
"batting for both teams actually." akira says, shrugging, "i figure you get more home runs that way."  
  
sojiro chuckles. "alright. just remember , when he's over here, that you're both above a licensed café, a place that sells food."  
  
akira just laughs.   
  
\--  
  
ryuji cannot hide anything from his mom, at all.  
  
she notices he's happier. she does that typical mom thing where she asks him if he's got a girlfriend because he's smiling at his phone everyday now. she did it before, when he and akira weren't dating, but now it's more often. ryuji thinks it's because she knows what's up.  
  
he tells her one day when akira comes over. he opens the door to their apartment, and yells out the usual i'm home.  
  
she comes to meet him at the doorway, probably to tell him something, and her face lights up when she sees akira. akira doesn't always come over often, but she's always happy when he does.  
  
ryuji doesn't even wait until the topic is relevant. probably because he's nervous. akira hasn't even finished taking off his shoes yet, and his mom is saying something about how she wasn't expecting anybody when ryuji just blurts, "akira is my boyfriend."   
  
akira looks up at the mention of his name, and ryuji's mom starts tearing up at the same time.  
  
she comes over and hugs him, and starts telling him about how happy she is for him. ryuji has to will himself not to cry, and even then it's kind of hard.  
  
akira just kinds of stands there until ryuji's mom beckons him over and all of a sudden, he's in a hug too.  
  
"you have no idea how happy and how proud i am of you right now," she says after letting them go.  
  
"m-mom, come on," ryuji has to remind her that they're kind of still just standing in the doorway. he also needs to get out of there before he either cries or combusts, because this is embarrassing.   
  
but he's happy.  
  
akira finds the whole thing to be one of the sweetest things he's ever had to witness. he finds it even better when ryuji's mom says something about him being basically her son now.  
  
his heart kinds of swells up at that. you know, sometimes you can't stop those gay ass feelings.  
  
later, after he's gone home, ryuji calls and tells akira how his mom told him how happy she is that he found someone that makes him so happy, and she's proud that he's found a place with someone.  
  
"she said all that?"  
  
"yea. it was nice but so effing embarrassing. i'm kinda glad you weren't there to hear it."   
  
"really? i would've loved to hear it." akira really would've. seeing ryuji all flustered about it would've been a huge plus too.  
  
"yea, i know. that's why i called and told you about it."  
  
"ryuji, i fucking love your mom."  
  
"she'd be real glad to hear that."   
  
akira spends the night talking with ryuji on the phone. they talk until it's ass o clock in the morning and there's nothing but breathing on ryuji's end and akira realizes he's fallen asleep.  
  
he's almost tempted to just keep the call going, just so he can listen to ryuji's soft breaths and small snores on the other line and pretend they're together. but morgana tells him they have more than enough chances to sleep together, and to hang up the damn phone and go the hell to bed.  
  
akira remembers, unfortunately, that this is probably what it's gonna be like when he goes back home, and they can't meet up easily anymore.  
  
he dismisses the thought. because morgana's right. right now, they have all the time in the world to be together, and he should go the fuck to sleep.  
  
\--  
  
coming out is never over.  
  
akira doesn't really have anyone else he has to sit down with and go, in a formal way, "i'm gay."   
  
but still, day to day, when he's spending time with confidants, he'll find himself saying something like, "i have to go, i need to meet with my boyfriend," or "my boyfriend would love this."  
  
the first time he does, they raise their eyebrows. takemi says, "the blonde kid right? figures." and ohya makes a big deal of it. shinya says something about not knowing that guys could have boyfriends.   
  
every other time he's brought it up, it's like it's the norm. akira likes that.  
  
\--  
  
akira decides he won't tell his parents. not yet, at least.  
  
they probably, no, definitely wouldn't like it.  
  
he doesn't like that very much, because he's gonna have to go home soon, and it's going to have to be a big secret. he's been hiding that he's gay before, but it's somehow harder when you have a boyfriend to hide along with it.  
  
he also feels weird about keeping his boyfriend, someone he loves to no end, a secret.  
  
ryuji tells him it's okay.  
  
not everyone has to know.  
  
\--   
  
they don't hold hands or kiss in public.  
  
akira would love to. ryuji says that, eventually, he'd love to, too.  
  
not right now though. too much is happening in the world, and not everyone is accepting as their friends are. not everyone in the world is a good person, being phantom thieves brings them enough evidence of that.  
  
and, it's as said before. not everyone has to know.  
  
they make do with small, acceptable gestures of affection. what's seen as acceptable for two bros to do in public without seeming suspicious, anyways.   
  
sometimes, they'll hold hands under the table or while theyre standing in the crowded train. ryuji's hands are always warmer than akira's cold ones.  
  
akira tries not to think about how he'll have to go soon. how being close to ryuji like this probably won't be possible.  
  
he instead tries to think about how one day, they'll be able to hold hands in public. how everyone will know that, yea, he loves this boy. they won't have to hide like this.  
  
not everyone has to know, but someday, he'd like them to know.  
  
"my husband" seems like a nice phrase to say.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! vhjkdhjkdfh see u the next time i decide to open my fones notes at 1 am. or mayb not idk


End file.
